


I want you for a lifetime

by trashsith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love them, M/M, i wrote this for fun it's not supposed to be good, isa is a disfunctional gay, medium rare ship, terrisa rights, there's literally zero plot here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: “Sea salt’s your favorite, right?”Fuck, no. “Yeah.”





	I want you for a lifetime

Isa didn’t know how to approach the younger man, or if he should approach him at all. Lea had tried to talk him into asking Terra to join them on the clock tower, but he was a coward. He knew Lea would take Roxas and Xion back home, leaving the two men eating ice cream alone. He didn’t know if he was ready for that. 

His sweaty palms played with the munny in his pocket, his tinted cheeks hiding behind the high collar of his jacket as he watched the brunet’s biceps bulging out of his shirt when he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Sapphire eyes met his own emerald ones for a split of a second and a gentle smile was sent his way. His legs nearly buckled, and if he wasn’t already leaning against a wall, he was sure he would’ve fallen to his knees.

“Just ask him out already.” The red haired man clapped a hand on his shoulder one day, shortly after recompleting, when he still felt uncomfortable around anyone else who wasn’t his oldest friend. “It’s sad seeing you pin over him, especially when it’s so clear he likes you.”

He bit back a sarcastic laugh. “How can you tell?” He had silently asked despite his mind screaming at him that someone like Terra couldn’t possibly be interested in someone like  _ Isa _ . Lea had only responded with a wink before walking off. 

He didn’t realize he had zoned out of both taking a swig of his drink and his conversation with the kids in front of him until he heard a voice talking directly to him.

“Hey, Isa.” 

He nearly spat his water at Roxas and Ventus. The blondes eyed him curiously, then shared a look between themselves as the tall man wiped his chin with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Terra,” He cleared his throat. “Hello.”

He grinned, making Isa’s heart do a somersault behind his ribcage. “I didn’t know you were in Radiant Garden.”

Roxas interjected excitedly. “Naminé’s replica is ready! We’re waiting for her to wake up.” He smiled brightly at the brunet.

“I heard Ienzo mentioning something to Sora.” He nodded. “I’m glad you’re finally getting your friend back.”

“We should go check up on her, don’t we Roxas?” Ventus threw an arm over the other’s shoulders and pulled him in the direction of the castle without waiting for anyone’s response. 

Isa shifted uncomfortably as he closed his water bottle, and Terra seemed to notice. “I’m guessing you’re the designated gummiship driver?”

“Not all of us have nice, body tight armor to travel the lanes between.” Isa found himself shooting back before he could stop himself. He bowed his head to hide his face behind his hair. 

Terra’s laugh filled Isa’s ears. He found himself marvelling at the sweet sound, and he wanted to hear it more often, he decided. 

“Lea’s not around, then?”

He felt his lips falling into a slight pout. Of course he wanted to see Lea. He actually could hold a conversation, an interesting one at that. He didn’t get tongue tied in front of… well, anyone.

“He is.” Isa muttered angrily. “Took Xion out for ice cream.”

The younger man clicked his tongue. “And they didn’t invite you?”

He rubbed his forearm. “They did. I decided to accompany Roxas to check up on his friend instead.”

“I’d say Roxas is in good hands. Let’s go get some- you and me.”

He froze in place. Was– was Terra actually…?

He lifted his eyes enough to take a peek at Terra’s face. A wide smile was etched upon his lips as he awaited for Isa’s answer. 

“Sea salt’s your favorite, right?”

Fuck, no. “Yeah.” He breathed out and slipped his hand into his pocket to feel the coins he had almost forgotten kept in case he ever managed to muster the courage to invite Terra out. 

Terra waved him off, sensing his intentions as they approached the shop. “I invited, my treat.”

“I couldn’t-”

But he was already dropping the munny in the counter and asking for two sea salt popsicles. He turned to Isa, his head tilted to the side. “I’ve never been able to get one. Is it good?”

He shrugged to keep himself from blurting out  _ no, it’s fucking awful _ . 

“Why don’t you taste for yourself?” He took the popsicles after thanking the kind man from the shop and handed one to Terra. 

He licked it experimentally. Isa found himself focused on the way his tongue moved across the icy treat, completely forgetting his own that would soon begin to melt if he lost himself in his less unholy thoughts. Terra’s moan of appreciation certainly didn’t help bring him back to reality.

Content with the reaction, Isa bit down on his ice cream to finish it quicker, earning a disgusted grunt from Terra.

“How can you just bite into it? Doesn’t the cold hurt your teeth?”

He looked down at Terra’s pouty lips, noticing the small drop falling from his bottom lip. He leaned forward and brushed his thumb over his chin. He froze when he realized what he was doing and immediately tried to pull his hand back, but Terra caught his wrist. He cursed at the keyblade wielder’s quick reflexes.

He swallowed the ice cream in his mouth, but remained quiet as he looked into the ocean colored eyes that were looking down at his lips. He didn’t realize they had been leaning in until their lips touched and their eyes closed.

The popsicle slipped from Isa’s hand as he found himself suddenly loving the sweet, yet salty taste of the ice cream in Terra’s lips. His hands fisted the stretchy fabric of Terra’s black shirt at his sides, right over the waistline of his baggy pants. He knew he should pull away- they were still in the middle of the town, for Kingdom Hearts’ sake. He reluctantly did, a slight blush coming onto his cheeks. 

Terra leaned forward, searching for his lips. He grinned when he felt another popsicle falling and the brunet’s cold hands holding each side of his face. 


End file.
